


still

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Future Fic, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Sleep, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Sometimes you lie with your eyes wide open to the dark, wondering why you can't move.-Referencessometimes the world seems against you [the journey may leave a scar].





	still

His eyes were wide open and he wasn't wearing his glasses. It was completely dark, so Yuuri shouldn't have been able to see the figure in front and/or above him so damn clearly.

 

But hadn't there been three of them? Yuuri  _remembered_ three, so why could he only see one? 

 

Where were they? 

 

Where was Victor? Or Makkachin? Couldn't they see or smell...whoever this was?

 

Yuuri couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? 

 

It was getting closer,  it was above him, saying  _something_ in Russian, and Yuuri tried to move his arms again, like he had before. He had the scar on his knuckle to prove it. 

 

Had they found him?

 

But he'd reported the event days later at Victor's insistence, and they'd been arrested for another assault. It was  _years_ ago. So why did it feel like one of them was standing on his chest?

 

Victor was supposed to be next to him. All he had to do was turn his head,  _turn,_ or wiggle his fingers to touch him and wake him because if they could find him they could find Victor, they could hurt him too.

 

But Yuuri couldn't move, and how could he speak if he couldn't breathe?

 

Closer. The figure was getting closer and Yuuri's heart was racing the way his legs couldn't. He'd fought them off,  _why not now?_

 

He inhaled sharply, and suddenly movement blazed through his limbs. Yuuri pitched forward, sitting up with a shout as he realized the figure was no longer there. It was just darkness and the sound of Makkachin yelping in surprise.

 

The room was empty. Yuuri's eyes adjusted to the darkness and it remained empty.

 

 _It's empty,_ he thought.  _It's empty and I can move..._

 

And shock and terror just kept blazing through him, preventing him from noticing Victor sitting up beside him, touching him and sleepily asking, "Yuuri?"

 

Exhaling shakily, Yuuri threw himself into Victor's arms, burying his face in his husband's chest while Victor wrapped his arms around him.

 

His hands feverishly roamed the expanse of Victor's back, skin warm and firm beneath his palms. He was real, real and safe, and no one was in the room trying to hurt them...

 

"A nightmare?" Victor asked, voice soft as Yuuri kept his face pressed against his chest, trying to stop his violent shaking.

 

Yuuri tried to focus on the sensation of being wrapped up so tightly and securely, feeling Victor's hand rubbing up and down his back. "Couldn't..." His voice broke and he fought for breath again, trying to get it out, to confirm that it was a nightmare. "Couldn't move...Thought someone was in the room..."

 

"Okay," Victor murmured. "Okay, do you need the light on?"

 

"No!" Yuuri exclaimed, holding on to him tighter before he could get up. "No, please, just...stay in bed, please?"

 

Victor pressed several kisses to his head, whispering, "Alright, I will,  _detka."_

 

Yuuri sighed in relief, shutting his eyes and relaxing a little bit when he felt Makkachin's solid and warm shape behind him. 

 

He'd explain everything as soon as he could, but for the moment Yuuri held on to Victor and breathed, confirming over and over that the three of them were safe.


End file.
